Meito x Nigaito (yaoi) -one shot-
by Vocaloid lover 295
Summary: Meito is in collage and when he gets to his room he meets one of the many famous Shion brothers. After talking to him for awhile Meito finds out that he was one of his friends that he had to leave when he was younger and the one that he had a crush on. Meito x Nigaito, oneshot (Sorry, I suck at summaries)


Meito's POV

Its my first day of collage. I was so glad that this school had dorms. I was sick of staying with my sister Meiko and her boyfriend Kiyoteru. But according to Meiko he is one of the teachers here. So I might still have to deal with him. Lets hope he's not one of my teachers. Ugh, maybe I'm not as excited as I though I was.

I soon made it to my new dorm. Since there were so many kids at this college we all have to share a dorm with someone. "Nigaito Shion. Ah, I see. I'm stuck with one of the many shion brothers." I read the name plate on the door of my room. "Excuse me." I said as I walked in. I know I seem like an extremely rude person, but this is one of the shion brothers. An the youngest one to be exact. If I'm rude to him his older brothers will kick my ass. "Oh! Are you Meito?" Said a small green haired boy with a coat that was too big on. "Yeah. Are you Nigaito Shion?" I asked him. "Ah y-yes." He said to me then started to stare at me. "Um is there something wrong?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible. I haven't been in here for five minutes and this guys already pissing me off.

"Oh, no nothing is wrong. I just wasn't expecting you to be this tall." He said slightly panicking. I just realized. But he is really small. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how tall are you exactly." I said still looking down at Nigaito. "Um, last time I checked 5 ft." Wow considering that all the shion brothers are taller then me i was surprised to find one that was this short.

Nigaito's POV

I looked up at Meito again. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "If you think it's funny go ahead and laugh." I said looking away. "Sorry. It's just aren't all your brothers around 6 ft tall?" "Yeah so what?" I looked at him with a slight pout on my face. "Would you be offended if I called you cute?" He looked away blushing. "No. I don't particularly mind. But would you be mad if I did this?" I then moved closer to Meito and pulled his face down until it was directly in front of mine. "Wha-what are yo-…!" I cut him off as I kissed him. I then pulled away and sat down on my bed. With a slight blush on my cheeks smiling. "What? Why did you do that?!" "Isn't it obvious. I like you."

Meito's POV

"Huh?" I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I haven't met you until now! How do you like me?!" I asked him still shocked. "You're wrong we have met before. Remember back when we were little?" He asked me slighly disappointed. "No. I'm sorry I'm not a person who remembers people after he hasn't seem them for more than a year." I said to him. I was being pretty rude but I didn't care at this point. I WAS JUST KISSED BY A GUY! "We'll when we were little. I used to come over to your house." Oh that's why I don't remember. When I was young my parents kicked me and my sister out of the house. Luckily she was already in high school. But I was only in elementary school. "I'm sorry. It was just so long ago. I was kicked out of my parents house at a very young age. My sister had to raise me. But since she was under a lot of pressure she used to drink a lot. And she still does. So I was practically raising myself. So I kinda forgot about all my friends from back then. I also ended up switching schools because of that."

I didn't mean to tell him that much but when I looked over at him, he was sitting there crying. "I-I'm s-s-sorry I didn't mean t-to make you talk about your entire past. You must have been very troubled." "It's okay. It really doesn't bother mean in the least." I said then hugged him. "Huh?" He looked at me confused. "I didn't mean to make you cry. You know now that I think about it I did have a little crush on you back then." He then looked at me against but this time blushing. I then stopped hugging him. I leaned down and kissed him.

Nigaito's POV

Huh? What just happened. Before I realized it Meito was kissing me. No words can explain how happy I feel. He then pushed me down on the bed. "Wait!" I yelled. "Why don't you like me too?" Meito looked at me confused. "I do but I… I don't know." "Then can I continue?" Meito asked me. I then nodded my head. What was I so afraid of? The person who I have liked since I was little is hugging and kissing me.

Meito's POV

Nigaito finally relaxed and calmed down. I then removed his coat and scarf. While removing his shirt Nigaito started to take off my shirt as well. I helped him and removed my shirt then went back to removing his. Soon we both were naked. I then leaned down and started to kiss him. Sliding my tongue in his mouth. He then slid his arms around my neck. I then pulled away and slid three of my fingers in his mouth. He looked confused but then figured out what I meant. He slowly sucked on them. I then removed them and placed on into his entrance. He whined. "Ah, Meito! Th-that hurts!" "I know it might feel a little uncomfortable but just wait. It will soon feel good." I then slid in a second finger then a third. After they were in I started thrusting them in and out of him. "Ah!" He cried in pleasure and then came. "Sorry." He said while hiding his face. "It's okay." I removed his arms covering his face and pulled my fingers out of him. I then positioned myself at his entrance and started to slowly thrust in and out of him. "F-faster!" He screamed in pleasure. I then started thrusting faster and faster until both of us came.

Afterwards we both laid on the bed panting. "I love you Meito." He said while giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too. And is this all I get?" I said pouting childishly. "Fine." Nigaito said then climbed on my lap. He then leaned down and kissed me. "Hehe." I sat there and smiled at him. "Wha-what so funny?" "Nothing. I was just thinking how cute you are." I then kissed him. And he started to blush. I take back what I said about not being excited. I ow know that this will be the best 4 years of my life.


End file.
